In recent years, there have been increasing demands for global environmental conservation. It is strongly demanded that sealed compressors for use in electric refrigerator-freezers for household uses, other refrigeration cycle units, etc. have a higher efficiency.
Conventionally, as such a sealed compressor, there is a sealed compressor which includes a resin-made suction muffler (see e.g., Patent Literature 1).
FIG. 12 is a longitudinal sectional view of the sealed compressor disclosed in Patent Literature 1. FIG. 13 is a transverse-sectional view of the sealed compressor disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
As shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, the sealed compressor disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a sealed container 1 and a compressor body 7. In the bottom portion of the sealed container 1, lubricating oil 3 is stored. In the interior of the sealed container 1, a refrigerant gas 5 is filled, and the compressor body 7 is elastically supported on the sealed container 1 by a suspension spring 9. The compressor body 7 includes an electric component 11 and a compression component 13 disposed above the electric component 11.
The electric component 11 includes a stator 15 and a rotor 17. The compression component 13 includes a cylinder block 21 defining a cylinder 19, a piston 23 which is reciprocatable within the cylinder 19, a valve plate 25 which closes the end surface of the cylinder 19, a cylinder head 27 covering the valve plate 25, a suction muffler 29, a crankshaft 35 having an eccentric shaft 31 and a main shaft 33, and a joining means 37 for joining the eccentric shaft 31 and the piston 23 to each other.
The cylinder block 21 includes a bearing unit 39 supporting the main shaft 33 such that the main shaft 33 is rotatable. Discharge holes 41a, 41b, and 41c of the lubricating oil 3 are provided to surround the bearing unit 39.
A compression chamber 43 is defined by the cylinder 19, the valve plate 25, and the piston 23. A suction muffler 29 is retained between the valve plate 25 and the cylinder head 27.